eeffandomcom-20200214-history
About EEF
Welcome to the "Extreme Elite Federation" Welcome to EEF. EEF is a E-Federation Online Wrestling Game created by AdamEEF. AdamEEF knew that he could not run EEF alone so one day near the foundation of EEF he seeked out a Co-Owner, from out of the blue Raj 'the King' Singh of whoem is the Co-Owner of EEF, WTI, EFW and OLW came to once again become another Co-Owner but he came to EEF for he had seen that is was a fed that would have great potential and worth-while seccuess to be a part of. AdamEEF and Raj Singh to this very day now own the EEF and hope for it to continue it journey for as long as time may be. An E-Fed is a Online Wrestling Game where there are Wrestling Events, you must be a part of the roster to be in the events, if not you can sign up; in the Events there are wrestling matches and the roster is to vote on each Match Card created, the wrestling with most votes will of course win and also Match Cards are created weekly; you can also go onto chat to speak with some of your friends. Extreme Elite Federation is E-Fed that is planned to rule all others and become the worlds No. #1 E-Fed, other too are competing to become the best, but really only one can be one at the top of the world, that is, Extreme Elite Federation. The History of EEF AdamEEF & Raj Singh had figured out that some of all you guys from the EEF Roster would be interested in history of EEF! Back 6 months ago, most of you will know that EEF was a short but great E-Federation on the Yahoo! Answers, before it got destroyed and demolished by the Internet Trolls snitching to the Yahoo! Staff! Now here we go, so on the very first episode The KiNG beat Ricky Ryder for the hardcore championship, Rated peep superstar won the intercontinental championship in a fatal 4 way match i forget who against, and the EEF championship match was won by the awesome one, against The Ultimate Opportunist (now Chris Black) and David Falcon I think, then i remember the second episode well kind of aswell, I remember that The Living Legend (Great promoer one of the best ive seen) beat The KiNG for the hardcore championship, I also remember I had two divas so I started this like revolution thing where they formed a team called the divas of destruction and they said they would win every championship in EEF, I also remember The Ultimate Opportunist won a number 1 contender match for the EEF championship against David Falcon. so then I had a few episodes and feuds going and I will try and say the complete card of the ppv sorry i forget any matches, ok so there was like a 6 man battle royal which I think Cody McAwesome one, Hardcore champion The Living Legend beat Ryan Conway, Intercontinental championship Rated Peep Superstar beat Big Eric in a hell in a cell match (it was a very good rivalry RPS and Big Eric had maybe my fav from the original EEF) tag team championship match Team Elite (David Falcon and Tombstlaker) beat Monsters Inc (Ricky Ryder and The KiNG) and Divas of Destruction (i forget the names of divas of destruction) Hawk vs, Cenation forget who won, Me vs. Riyan in a match I won from assistance of Ryan Conway EEF championship The Awesome One vs. The Ultimate Opportunist which went to double count, so the next episode Awesome one and Ultimate Opportunist had a rematch in a no countout match, which The Ultimate Opportunist won becoming EEF championship and then there was only a few more episodes before I said I needed to stop this on yahoo because I did like 10 episodes yet they were all deleted so that blew. so after about 6 months I got more free time and I knew now was time to restart EEF and now it is back, so thanks for reading this if you did, and maybe one day you will be talked about in the history of EEF! EEF Foundation on Wikia On Februraury 24th 2013 EEF was founded upon a place bigger and better for E-Feds to live and do well, Wikia. AdamEEF the original founder of the EEF braught EEF to Wikia after a long time of his fed being demolished, he finaly braught it back because EFW and WSE were two feds on Wikia which he was both a part of so he was so deeply devoted to them he finaly had guts to arise EEF from the grave! He had visions and plans to make EEF and bigger and better than ever but he knew he could not cope with running this fed alone so he assisted a Designer for his federation, only a designer and nothing more. Raj Singh came to him from out of know where and explained to Adam of all his progress and abilites and qualifications in Federations, Raj Singh had only signed to be a Designer when over the past 24 hours he was announced the Co-Owner becuase he was more than just a designer. AdamEEF and Raj Singh now both own EEF together making a epic team for this awesome E-Federation and this fed has got yet to develop but or what it is, is epic, so stick around coz EEF is about to go Super-Extreme-Style!!! Kind regards from Adam and Raj 'the King' Singh